The Bond Between Two
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: just because something is forbidden, doesn't mean that learning the truth cannot change the view of that supposed, prohibited belief . Two unlikely friends learn this in the strangest of circumstances and begin to change the fate of their world for both Dragons and Vikings alike. {One-Shot No.1}
_Dear Readers,_

 _I am working on the Pre-Story for the How to Train Your Dragon Arc in the ongoing series of stories set in the Kingdom Hearts Universe known as **The World Tree Series** , and have realized many of you will probably request a rewrite of the events of HTTYD 1, so let me tell you now – nothing really changed. However, there are three points in the story that were a bit different because of the bond Hiccup and Toothless share, which is why this one of III one-shot is titled The Bond Between Two. This is, as I stated, one of three one shots, which I will explain here:_

 _ **#1: The Bond Between Two**_

 _ **#2: Where Trust Comes From**_

 _ **#3: United as One**_

 _These three one-shots take place during the events portrayed here:_

 _# **1: The Forbidden Friendship**_

 _ **#2: The Test Flight**_

 _ **#3: The Red Death Battle & Aftermath**_

 _There will be no more than one chapter a piece, and as for No.3, it may very well be a two-shot, depending on word count and page length. Now, for the usual routine:_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, its characters, settings, events, or additional details those belong to Cressida Cowell, and DreamWorks Studios. The events portrayed here are completely done for entertainment purposes only.**_

 _Now, enjoy the story!_

 **The Bond Between Two:**

In a village settled in an island was a young Viking around the age of fourteen. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third – wonderful name, no? Well, most certainly it wasn't the worst of the names he had grown up hearing. However, he did have a bit of a conundrum on his hands: his village were Vikings who killed dragons, and what had he gone had done? He'd harbored, and dare he say it, befriended a Dragon – but not just any dragon: A Night Fury. The tiny teenager groaned as he grabbed a large Icelandic Cod and started towards the cove at Raven Point. This is where he had found the dragon and had taken to learning about him as he went onward into Dragon Training. Hiccup continued walking through the village, using his lack of consideration from the rest of his tribe to slip out with little to no trouble before he ran for the forest and towards the Cove with his shield in hand.

Admittedly, Hiccup knew what this was – _a forbidden act_. He was betraying his village by keeping the Unholy Offspring of Lightening and Death itself in a cove not two miles from the residential zone of the island known as Berk, and yet, he still couldn't bring himself to feel much shame in the manner. Taking a deep breath, the auburn-haired, forest-green-eyed fourteen-year-old Viking outcast headed further into the forest and finally got into the area of the Cove via a small path between the rocks. As he walked towards the opening where he knew the dragon would be, his shield became wedged between two large, off-white gray-stones, and a groan came from him. Hiccup gave the sky an upward expression in exasperation before trying to push the circular chunk of wood and metal out of the way – which failed. Groaning yet again, Hiccup removed his arm from the straps, and walked under the shield and into the cove, where he began searching for the black dragon. As he continued to look, he heard a thud from behind him, and turned to see the black, green-eyed dragon that had both fascinated and terrified him since he'd let it go several days ago.

"Grhmmm..." Hiccup swallowed thickly as the dragon slowly crept towards him as it saw the fish in his grasp.

"Hey, um..." the boy held the fish out, and the dragon hissed as it kept a close eye upon his waist. Forest-green eyes looked to see the knife in his belt, before thickly swallowing as he grabbed the knife, and the dragon once more hissed in malice as he dropped the knife and it gave him a feral and pointed look.

"Okay, it's alright, sorry...I..." Hiccup slid the tip of his boot under the grip of the knife, balanced it upon his foot, and then tossed it into the water next to him.

It hit the water with a plop, and the dragon's demeanor changed instantly. It went from crouching, hissing, bearing his teeth, slitted pupils and an angry look to sitting on his haunches, calm, almost happy with perked ears, and expanded pupils. Hiccup raised an eyebrow – this was something to be afraid of? It wasn't frightening! No, dare he say it, the Night Fury – the Unholy Offspring of Lightening and Death itself – was _cute_. Taking in a steady breath, Hiccup held out the fish again, and let the dragon – _cat?_ Was this thing part _feline?_ – slowly come to him. As it neared him, the black dragon opened its mouth, and Hiccup frowned.

"Huh, _toothless_...I could have sworn you had..." the dragon's teeth unsheathed from its gums and it snatched the fish away and swallowed it in a single gulp with a smack of its lips, and Hiccup gulped.

"Teeth..." the dragon warbled and started towards him with a curious expression, which caused the boy to back up until he felt the touch of cold stone behind him, and knew he was now cornered.

"Uh, uh, no, no, no...I-I don't have any more..."

The dragon gurgled a bit and sniffed him before tilting his head as his throat began to convulse, his eyes rolled back, and then he promptly began to regurgitate half of the fish, and gave Hiccup a plaintive look as it sat back on its haunches, sitting up right with its front legs off the ground, to look at him. The Viking boy looked to it in questioning and then frowned.

"You want me to...uh..."

The dragon smacked its lips, and Hiccup frowned as he picked up the fish and began to promptly bite into the slimy aquatic animal. The taste was vile, and while Hiccup would admit he did enjoy fish, this was something he never dreamed he would have to put in his mouth. Taking in a mouth full, Hiccup looked to the black Night Fury, which gave him an expectant look, and then proceeded to swallow as if it was trying to teach him how to eat the fish. Taking in the notion, Hiccup gave the dragon a look that asked him if he was serious, and the dragon swallowed again and licked his lips. Submitting to his fate, Hiccup cringed as he chewed the fish, and then promptly swallowed the disgusting raw meat, and shivered with a face that went from repulsed to a forced smile that showed his teeth when the dragon continued to look at him.

"There, you happy?" he asked as he smiled again.

The black dragon then slowly began to spread its mouth apart and tried to imitate his grin. Hiccup stared, wide-eyed, as the dragon gave him a lopsided, gummy grin with its ears back while keeping its gaze upon him the entire time. Curious, the auburn-haired Viking slowly reached up and raised his hand to the dragon, who gave him a deadpan glare and snorted before traipsing off away from him, clearly finished with being around him, as he went to an area of rock and dirt combined before blasting it with a small beam of purple-white fire in a large circle, only to lay down upon it mere seconds later. Curious, Hiccup stood and crept his way towards the dragon and sat down upon the ground not far from it, and the dragon quickly glanced his way before rolling its eyes and quickly flicked its tail towards itself before raising its tail to its head and raised its one good fin to hide itself so it could sleep.

Hiccup found himself confused a bit as he watched only for a second before he reached out to attempt to touch its tail, only to have the dragon lower the fin and look at him as if he was contemplating howling at him once more. Hiccup had already stood, turned on his heels, and walked away as swiftly as possible to the other side of the cove. Watching the dragon move to a tree, Hiccup saw that the dragon slipped upside down, hanging like a bat from its tail, and wrapped itself in its wings before closing its eyes. Bored for the time being, Hiccup grabbed a stick and began to draw in the dirt before him. His drawings varied between random plants, pieces of weaponry awaiting him in Gobber's Blacksmith shop, and people he knew in the village. As he continued to draw, however, he began to gain the attention of the curious dragon behind him.

There was a consistent scratching of wood and dirt that confused the Night Fury to no end, and finally caused him to rouse from his sleep, and he looked to the human drawing in the ground. Slowly, he settled himself down from the tree branch and the dragon crept its way towards the boy in curiosity – this boy confused him to no end. Typically, people like him tried to kill him and the other dragons, and yet, this boy seemed more curious about him as a creature than as a battle trophy; warbling ever so slightly, the Night Fury stopped just behind the young Viking and looked to the drawing on the ground that he identified swiftly as himself.

Hiccup felt the presence behind him and glanced towards the dragon, but did and said nothing as he turned his attention back to his drawing of the Night Fury in the dirt. The dragon hummed and stood upon its hind legs before walking off, only to appear behind him a few seconds later, after a series of snaps that sounded like thick wood being broken off caught Hiccup's attention. The dragon began to do loops and spirals around the area where the boy sat upon a rock and watched him as he continued to add to the curves and curls, while he momentarily hit the boy with a few branches before looking to him as he dabbed a spot on the drawings, sat the tree branch down, and watched him in questioning.

"Whoa..." forest-green eyes looked at the drawings in surprise as he stepped forward, and the dragon snarled at him. Hiccup looked down and noticed his foot was settled upon the indention of the dragon's drawings.

"Oh...um..." he lifted his foot and the dragon's ears perked, and its pupils dilated.

"Hrummm."

"Okay, let's see..." Hiccup placed his left foot back down upon the line, and the dragon growled again before he lifted his foot, and the dragon purred.

Taking that as an acceptance, Hiccup stepped between the lines where the ground was still raised, while the dragon watched him in questioning as he began to follow the pattern of open areas that formed in the loops of his drawings. The human boy began an almost dance around in circles and turns as he moved around the carvings within the ground, and the dragon watched as the boy grew closer and closer, until the boy paused with his back to him and his breath ruffled the boy's auburn hair. Forest-green eyes looked into paler green ones, and the Night Fury looked him over in questioning as the boy reached up as he snarled.

"I won't hurt you...I promise..." the dragon gave him a questioning look with a narrowed glare as the boy raised his hand and didn't touch him, before turning his head down and away to let him make the choice.

The Night Fury was stunned and absolutely confused. _Never_ in his memory had a human, a Viking, at that, ever put their full trust in a dragon. Yet, here was this boy – this _tiny, weak, and helpless Viking_ – who threw away all his weapons, put his arm out, and turned his head away, giving him full trust, despite the history between their two races. The black dragon looked him over and took in a deep breath before leaning forward, and slowly but surely, pressed its nose into the boy's small palm. The boy glanced meekly towards him, and the Night Fury opened his eyes and looked to him, before huffing and walking off. The boy watched him go and then spoke.

"I'll come back tomorrow with some more fish, okay? Toothless?" the dragon froze and looked over its shoulder before snorting, while Hiccup smiled and walked away.

Had the human just given him...a name?

 _Teach me to number my days,_

 _and count every moment..._

 **{The Following Day...}**

The human was back, the dragon – Toothless? Was that his name now? - looked to him as he carried a series of random things and balanced a leather-looking object atop a basket that smelled to be full of fish. Toothless hummed in questioning as the boy smiled to him and sat the basket down with a smile. Why was this boy so willing to trust him? Didn't he realize that, if he chose to, he could kill him?

"Hey, Toothless! I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry..." the boy sat the basket down and it tipped over with a slick squish, causing the boy to shudder as he wiped his hands off on his fur vest.

"Okay, that's disgusting...uh...we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and...a whole smoked eel..." at the notion, Toothless reared back with a hiss that clearly showed fear and dislike, causing Hiccup to take a deep breath as he grabbed the green-and-black stripped eel and cringed himself as he tossed it far away from them both.

"No, no, no! It's okay. Yea..." Toothless looked to him with a tilt of his head.

"I don't really like eel much, either..." so the human didn't like eels? Interesting, Toothless would have never thought of whether or not the humans had aversions to certain things. Mentally shrugging, the dragon set to eating the fish the boy brought him, and took faint notion that the boy had begun to walk behind him.

"Okay, that's it, that's it. Just stick with the good stuff...and don't mind me. I'll just be back here...minding my own business..."

Without question, Toothless was well aware of what he was up to – the boy was going to attach something to his tail – however, he decided he wanted to see what was happening. As he finished up the fish, he shifted a bit as he felt something thick and slightly rough brush across his tail and he felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw drop – the boy had fixed his tail! He could fly again! As the boy sat up, he slightly opened up his wings, anxious to leave all of this mess behind.

"It's okay. Okay...okay...there. That's not too bad. It works," Hiccup stated as he shifted the prosthetic fin to test its flexibility.

Toothless opened his wings and took off, with Hiccup fastened tightly to his tail in panic. The boy yelped in surprise, and he glanced back with annoyance as the boy held on tighter, and as they began to fall to the ground, the boy opened the tail fin, cheering, making the dragon happy, but not keen on keeping him on his tail. The Viking teenager cheered as he continued to hold onto the fin.

"OH, MY! IT'S WORKING! YES! YES! I DID IT!" the boy cheered, and Toothless gave him a frustrated look before swinging his tail and tossing the boy off and into the water, only to, seconds later, fall into the clear water himself.

The fourteen-year-old shot up out of the water and cheered as the dragon looked at him with annoyance, while looking at his tail before starting towards the shoreline. As the boy cheered a few more times, the dragon looked back in dislike as he felt a sharp pain in his leg, and looked down to see a gash present. Toothless groaned in faint pain as the Viking boy looked to him and winced himself as he looked at the wound from his training earlier that day on his arm that had decided to reopen. Toothless gave another hum of discomfort as Hiccup looked him over, and then looked to the right side of the cove, where a plant with small, star-shaped green leaves that were outlined in something that almost looked white, and then looked around before finding another plant he was looking for, which was yellow with a purplish-brown base on a brown twig. The boy then walked over to a curved rock, grabbed a large leaf, a small pebble from the pond that was clean, and then began to take apart the two plants.

Toothless watched the boy mash up the plants with the stone into a paste, then scrape it up onto the leaf with a smaller one, before slowly carrying it back over to him in a steady pace, so not to spook him. The boy rested not far from him and looked away, before steadily reaching out his right hand, covered in his own blood from trying to wipe away the wound he had and where he'd rolled up his sleeves. Toothless sniffed the boy's hand and frowned, before gently placing his nose into the boy's hand again. Forest-green eyes looked to his own, while the boy slowly smiled and got a bit closer in a gentle manner.

"Okay, this will help you...can I?" he questioned as he held the strange greenish-yellow paste in his left hand, as Toothless looked him over and warbled before Hiccup nodded.

"That's it; it might sting a bit...but I promise...you'll be fine."

Toothless watched as the boy placed his palm gently to the wound, and he was gentle in slowly feeling the wound, blood soaking his hand, as he shushed the dragon when he growled, only to then set down the leaf and place some of the paste onto his left fingertips before steadily applying it. The paste burned quite a bit, but for some reason, Toothless felt as if he could trust the boy to know what he was doing. As the pain began to ebb away, the Night Fury looked at the boy's left arm and noticed the gash there and hummed in discomfort – he didn't exactly like that the boy was hurt and not tending to himself. Warbling and humming as if to get his attention, Toothless looked into his eyes, and then promptly looked to the boy's arm.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'll take care of mine as soon as I'm done with yours..." Toothless hummed and let him do his work.

What was happening to him? He was so greatly confused by the fact that the boy was so willing to put his life on the line for his own. What had Toothless ever done for this boy? Why was the Viking helping him? None of this made sense to him. Taking in a deep breath, the boy smiled in satisfaction with his work before looking to the dragon's eyes with a confirmation that he would be fine. As he moved, however, to slip his sleeve back up, the boy's blood-soaked hand brushed across the open gash in his arm, and he paused when he realized what he'd just done. Toothless whined in discomfort at the fact of what the boy had just done before giving him another sound. Hiccup laughed and instantly started applying the paste that was left, and then looked to the open wound in discomfort.

"It won't get infected...will it?" Toothless hummed.

"I'll keep an eye on it, just in case. So, I'll see you tomorrow...and I'll bring more fish!" he stated as he stood. The dragon gave him a happy look.

"See you later, Toothless!" With that, the boy walked away, and the dragon hummed in a happy sound.

He didn't care that the boy was a Viking – he liked this human.

 _Before it slips away, take in all the colors..._

 **{Early Afternoon the Following Day...}**

Toothless, the Night Fury, the Unholy Offspring of Lightening and Death, bounded around happily as Hiccup walked into the area with a basket full of fish, as if he was a happy puppy or energetic kitten. The Viking boy laughed a bit as he sat the basket of fish down, and the dragon tipped it over before beginning to chomp down upon the fish. The boy sat there watching him with a notebook out and what looked like a piece of charcoal, moving it across the paper as if he was drawing. Toothless moved towards him, and Hiccup smiled as he came towards him, and the dragon sat down with a tilted head while he went back to drawing.

 _"What are you drawing?"_

"I was drawing Toothless; I thought he looked kind of happy to see me today..." the boy replied.

 _"Happy? Did I look happy?"_ forest-green glanced to the side with a smile upon the boy's features.

"Yea, he seemed so irritable lately...it's nice to see him excited...but he can be really bratty, so..."

 _"I am not bratty! You little troll!"_ Hiccup looked up at the statement.

"Yes, you are! And...wait a minute..." Toothless looked to the boy and felt his pupils dilate.

 _"Did you just..."_

"Talk to me?"

 _"Talk to...me?"_

The dragon and the human looked directly at one another, before, seconds later, the two screamed in shock and backpedaled away from one another. Hiccup looked at the dragon, and Toothless stared at him in questioning, before the Night Fury took in a deep breath and started to step forward, while Hiccup looked the dragon over in worry, before Toothless hummed and then sniffed him before snorting, while the Viking boy kept a close eye upon him. Toothless once more huffed and sat down upon his haunches before tilting his head in a cute confused look.

 _"Can you really hear me? Boy?"_ the auburn-haired teen nodded stiffly.

"I-I can, but...what...why can..." Toothless hummed.

 _"My thesis is when you treated my wound yesterday...you did brush your hand, covered in my blood, onto a bleeding and open cut upon your arm."_ Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"Oh Great Thor...this is...not good..." the dragon frowned.

 _"I find it kind of interesting...and a big opportunity."_ The boy gave him a long look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

 _"I mean, that we can learn more about each other...you can do more..."_ Hiccup looked him over.

"I could...but I've already committed a big sin against my tribe's beliefs...I...befriended a dragon..." Toothless nodded.

 _"Yea, but...you have to realize that, by now, it's kinda too late to turn back. You talk to me and I talk to you...we're kind of stuck like this..."_ Hiccup slowly nodded.

"I'll give you that...gods...I'm talking to a dragon...and understanding him..." Toothless gave him a gummy grin.

 _"Thank you, by the way...for the tail...and...thanks for the fish!"_ the dragon laved its tongue out of the corner of its mouth like a dog.

"No problem...I wasn't just going to leave you to starve," Hiccup said. The dragon laid down and looked to him.

 _"I know you shot me down..."_ the boy winced.

"That's not something I'm proud of..." the young Viking looked down in shame, and Toothless tucked his ear flaps back.

 _"You are the weirdest human I have ever met."_ The boy nodded.

"I'm the outcast...in my village, I'm the outcast...the useless one...the mistake, the runt, the shame of my father...no one likes me...not even my own family." Toothless growled.

 _"That's not exactly fair...I understand...I've not seen another Night Fury in many years…so...I'm the misfit, too..."_ Hiccup smiled slowly to him.

"Then...why don't we be friends?" Toothless tilted his head and stood before stepping closer and closer, until he was face-to-face with the boy.

 _"Well...how so?"_ the boy thought for a moment.

"I feel...like I don't have to be afraid when I spend time with you down here in the cove...and...I can help you fly again," he stated. The dragon jumped up, bounding around him in a happy motion.

 _"YES! I WANT TO FLY AGAIN! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I WANT TO FLY!"_ Hiccup laughed.

"Well, I can get started on a few things to help you relearn how to fly...I've watched people with amputated limbs go through rehabilitation, so it can't be much different with flying," he stated. The dragon sat in front of him with a cute expression.

 _"I don't have your name...can I please have it? I like having a name, so I want to know your name!"_ Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the childlike antics of the Night Fury.

"I'm glad you like your name...mine's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third...just Hiccup is fine, though," the Viking boy, now identified as Hiccup, stated.

 _"I like your name...it's funny like mine! I think we'll get along great! Hiccup and Toothless! Two of a kind!"_ Toothless walked over to him, and, for the first time, nuzzled the boy's cheek in a manner that a cat would.

"I think so, too...bud..."

It was in that moment that the bond between these two misfits was struck, and would begin to change both of the worlds they lived in – if not with some difficulty.

 **{…...}**

 _Before they fade to grey. I don't want to miss, even just a second, more of this..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: You will receive the name of the band that wrote the song lyrics that come into this story in the split areas once all three of the one-shots are done. This one focused solely upon how Hiccup and Toothless became such good friends, and also sets up events that will be further explained in the story that is coming up, titled: N _ **ight Blood: Fire Race**_. Look for it soon! And look for this title next in the one-shot trilogy:

 **Where Trust Comes From**

 _The Bond Between Two Is..._

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this!


End file.
